inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nelsonma11355
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Epsilon page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *Do not edit the same page over and over, use the preview tool instead. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 10:48, 21 December 2010 Renaming Pages Please make sure that the name you are moving the page to is correct. Manto and Chibitto DO NOT need to be moved, as they are already on their correct pages. And dub isn't always correct translating their names or other phrases, so that doesn't necessarily support renaming the pages (One time, the dub said three when the Japanese audio said two). I know that Manto and Chibitto are their correct names because I can speak fluent Japanese. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini 02:09, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Main Page GO includes Chrono Stone... so it doesn't have to be GO and Chrono Stone seperately... But thanks for the edit anyways! :) [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Multiple accounts Hey Its okay to have more accounts but please stop voting on blog games with all those accounts. We all know that you are those accounts too. Please stop because it isnt fair and nice to do. Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 15:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Picture Hi Nelsonma. How are you? Ok I need you to come onto my blog game G2 and add a picture of Fubuki Shirou. That is what I need from you, please try and do it soon or else I will have to cut your name. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 20:29, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Location Hey Nelsonma. Ok I need to know what country your from for MSPD. See the teams for MSPD are region based so I need to know what country your from, then I can find out what your timezone is like and put you in a team with 2 users with a similar timezone. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 19:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC) MSPD Hey Nelsonma, Ok I have some bad news, you are the only user from America and since I have no users from America or Canada taking part I cannot put you into a group!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nelsonma believe me I am deeply sorry about this, if there was anything and I mean anything I could do then I would but because theres nothing I can do I must ask you to leave MSPD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its either you leave or I take away your name and say that you didn't want to stay because of exams. Please Nelsonma if you could, could you not tell anyone on NG and instead message me? I just have to think of MSPD and that if your there with the unique timezone then it can never work. Again I am deeply sorry and as I said theres nothing I can do. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 20:06, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Nelsonma I am sorry but in 3 days MSPD starts, you cannot join because your the only user from America. If there was 2 users from America or Canada then it would work but because theres not I cannot allow you to take part in MSPD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again sorry and maybe for MSPD Kai if some American or Canadian users join then I can make a team for you but for this time you will have to sit out :-( I will give you until the 14th to decide, if you want to back out of MSPD willingly then thats fine but if you don't reply I will be forced to take your name away myself. Please don't take this personal, I have nothing against you and if this was for any other user I would do the same. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 20:13, March 12, 2013 (UTC) IE VS IEGO The new round is out this time the fight of the strikers check it out ^^ Hakuryuu14 (talk) 11:32, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Debate Hey Nelsonma~ Our round has started in MSPD kai, we have to debate for either Aoyama or Ichino. Which one do you think we should choose? Please try to reply fast. Tenryuu no 02:18,9/5/2013 02:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Debate~ Its our turn to debate in MSPD kai. We are facing off against Leo, and we can choose between Okita Souji and Oda Nobunaga. Personally, I think Nobunaga is a better choice, since he has better stats. But Okita has very good hissatsu too. So please tell me your choice fast so that I can tell Tsurugi our final choice. Reply fast~ Tenryuu no 01:18,10/5/2013 01:18, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Debate~ Its our turn to debate. We can either debate for Yukimura '''or '''Kurosaki. I for one think that Yukimura would be a better choice. Please do reply fast with your preference. Reply in '''my talk page '''only. Do that before posting on the blog itself. If you dont reply with some time, then i'll have to choose myself. Tenryuu no 13:02,10/28/2013 13:02, October 28, 2013 (UTC)